Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dziewiętnasty
Całe towarzystwo wcześnie zebrało się w jaskini, sam tylko naczelnik nie przybył. Geometra był już zupełnie zdrów i, przekonany, że to on wydobył mnie z wody, spoglądał na mnie pełnym zainteresowania wzrokiem, jakim zwykle patrzymy na tych, którym wyświadczyliśmy ważne przysługi. Rebeka zauważyła ten dziwny stan jego i mocno ją to bawiło. Po skończonym śniadaniu rzekła: - Wiele straciliśmy na nieobecności naczelnika, gdyż umieram z ciekawości dowiedzenia się, jakim sposobem przyjął ofiarę ręki i majątku wicekróla. Wszelako ten oto szlachetny nieznajomy będzie zapewne mógł wynagrodzić naszą stratę, opowiadając nam własne przygody, które muszą być bardzo zajmujące. Zdaje się, że poświęcał się naukom niezupełnie dla mnie obcym i bez wątpienia wszystko, cokolwiek dotyczy takiego jak on człowieka, ma prawo do pilnej mojej uwagi. - Nie sądzę - odparł nieznajomy - abyś pani miała poświęcać się tymże samym naukom, gdyż kobiety zwykle nie mogą zrozumieć pierwszych ich początków; ponieważ jednak przyjęliście mnie z taką gościnnością, uwiadomienie was zatem o wszystkim, co się mnie tyczy, jest moim najświętszym obowiązkiem. Zacznę więc od oznajmienia, że nazywam się... że nazywam się... To mówiąc zaczął szukać po kieszeniach tabliczek. - Zauważyłam wprawdzie - rzekła Rebeka - że zdradzasz senor niejaką skłonność do roztargnienia, ale nie uwierzę, iż mógłbyś być do tego stopnia roztargniony. żeby zapomnieć swego własnego nazwiska. - Masz pani słuszność - odpowiedział geometra - z natury wcale nie jestem roztargniony, ale ojciec mój pewnego dnia przez roztargnienie podpisawszy nazwisko brata zamiast swego, od razu stracił żonę. majątek i stanowisko. Aby więc nie wpaść w podobny błąd, wypisałem moje nazwisko na tych oto tabliczkach i odtąd, ile razy mam podpisać się, wiernie je przepisuję. - Ale kiedy my żądamy - rzekła Rebeka - abyś nam senor powiedział, nie zaś podpisał swoje nazwisko. - W istocie, masz pani słuszność - odpowiedział nieznajomy i schowawszy tabliczki do kieszeni, zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA GEOMETRY Nazywam się don Pedro Velasquez. Pochodzę ze słynnej rodziny margrabiów Velasquez, którzy od wynalezienia prochu wszyscy służyli w artylerii i byli najbieglejszymi oficerami, jakich Hiszpania posiadała w tej broni. Don Ramiro Velasquez, naczelny dowódca artylerii za Filipa IV, wyniesiony został do godności granda przez jego następcę. Don Ramiro miał dwóch synów, obu żonatych. Jakkolwiek wyłącznie starsza linia została przy tytule i majątku, atoli - daleka od oddania się próżniactwu dworskich urzędów - ciągle przykładała się do zaszczytnych prac, którym winna była swoje wyniesienie, i o ile możności zawsze i wszędzie starała się wspierać linię młodszą. To trwało aż do don Sancha, piątego księcia Velasquez, prawnuka najstarszego syna don Ramira. Ten zacny mąż, równie jak jego przodkowie, piastował godność naczelnego dowódcy artylerii, a oprócz tego był wielkorządcą Galicji, gdzie też zwykle mieszkał. Ożenił się z córką księcia Alby, małżeństwo to było równie szczęśliwe dla niego, jak zaszczytne dla całej naszej rodziny. Wszelako nadzieje don Sancha nie ze wszystkim się urzeczywistniły. Księżna miała tylko jedną córkę imieniem Blanka. Książę przeznaczył ją za żonę jednemu z Velasquezów z młodszej linii, na którą miała przenieść tytuł i majątek. Ojciec mój, don Henryk, i brat jego, don Karlos, tylko co stracili swego ojca, który w tymże samym stopniu jak książę Velasquez pochodził od don Ramira. Na rozkaz księcia sprowadzono obu do jego domu. Mój ojciec miał wówczas dwanaście lat, stryj zaś jedenaście. Sposoby ich myślenia zupełnie się różniły. Ojciec był poważny, zagłębiony w naukach i nadzwyczajnie czuły, podczas gdy brat jego Karlos, lekkomyślny, trzpiotowaty, nie mógł jednej chwili wysiedzieć przy książce. Don Sancho, poznawszy te odmienne skłonności, postanowił, że mój ojciec będzie jego zięciem; żeby zaś serce Blanki nie uczyniło przeciwnego wyboru, wysłał don Karlosa do Paryża, gdzie ten miał pobierać wychowanie pod okiem hrabiego Hereiry, jego krewnego i posła naówczas we Francji. Mój ojciec wybornymi swymi przymiotami, dobrocią serca i niezmordowaną pracą z każdym dniem zyskiwał sobie większą przychylność księcia; Blanka zaś, wiedząc o uczynionym dla niej wyborze, coraz goręcej do niego się przywiązywała. Podzielała nawet upodobania młodego kochanka i postępowała za nim z daleka na drodze nauk. Wyobraźcie sobie młodego człowieka, którego znakomite zdolności ogarniały cały obszar nauk ludzkich, w wieku gdy inni zaledwie przystępują do pierwszych początków, wyobraźcie sobie następnie tego samego młodego człowieka zakochanego w osobie równego z nim wieku, jaśniejącej niezwykłymi przymiotami umysłu, żądnej zrozumienia go i szczęśliwej z powodzeń, które zdawała się z nim podzielać, a wtedy będziecie mieli lekkie pojęcie o szczęściu, jakiego mój ojciec kosztował w tej krótkiej epoce swego życia. I dlaczegóż Blanka nie miałaby go kochać? Stary książę pysznił się nim, cała prowincja poważała go i nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu lat, kiedy sława jego przekroczyła granice Hiszpanii. Blanka kochała swego narzeczonego jedynie miłością własną, Henryk zaś, który tylko dla niej żył, kochał ją całym sercem. Dla starego księcia miał prawie równe uczucie jak dla jego córki i często z żalem myślał o nieobecności brata swego, Karlosa. - Droga Blanko - mawiał do swojej kochanki - czy nie znajdujesz, że do zupełnego szczęścia brak nam Karlosa? Mamy tu dość pięknych panien, które mogłyby go ustalić; wprawdzie jest on lekkomyślny, rzadko kiedy do mnie pisuje, ale słodka i łagodna kobieta zdołałaby przywiązać do siebie jego serce. Kochana Blanko, ubóstwiam cię, poważam twego ojca, ale ponieważ natura obdarzyła mnie bratem, dlaczegóż przeznaczenie tak długo nas rozdziela? Pewnego dnia książę kazał przyzwać do siebie mego ojca i rzekł mu: - Don Henryku, w tej chwili otrzymałem od króla, naszego najmiłościwszego pana, list, który pragnę ci przeczytać. Oto są jego słowa: Mój kuzynie! Na ostatniej naszej radzie postanowiliśmy na podstawie nowych planów umocnić niektóre miejsca służące ku obronie naszego królestwa. Widzimy, że Europa dzieli się w zdaniach między systemami don Vaubana i don Cohorna. Racz użyć najbieglejszych ludzi do opracowania tego przedmiotu. Przyślij nam ich plany, a jeżeli znajdziemy takie, które potrafią nas zadowolić, autor będzie miał powierzone sobie ich wykonanie. Oprócz tego nasza królewska wspaniałość stosownie go wynagrodzi. Teraz polecamy cię łasce Stwórcy i zostajemy przychylnym ci Królem. - Cóż więc - rzekł książę - czy czujesz w sobie, kochany Henryku, siłę do wejścia w zapasy? Uprzedzam cię, że współzawodnikami twymi będą najbieglejsi inżynierowie nie tylko z Hiszpanii, ale z całej Europy. Ojciec mój zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział z poczuciem pewności: - Tak jest, mości książę, i chociaż wstępuję dopiero w ten zawód, jednak wasza książęca mość może mi zaufać. - Dobrze więc - rzekł książę - staraj się wykonać tę pracę jak będziesz mógł najlepiej, a skoro ją skończysz, nic już nie opóźni waszego szczęścia. Blanka będzie twoja. Możecie domyślić się, z jakim zapałem ojciec mój wziął się do pracy. Dnie i noce siedział nad stolikiem, gdy zaś zmęczony umysł gwałtem dopominał się wytchnienia, przepędzał ten czas w towarzystwie Blanki, rozmawiając o swoim przyszłym szczęściu i o rozkoszy, z jaką uściska powracającego Karlosa. Tym sposobem cały rok upłynął. Nareszcie poprzysyłano mnóstwo planów z różnych stron Hiszpanii i krajów Europy. Wszystkie były opieczętowane i złożone w kancelarii księcia. Mój ojciec poznał, że należy ostatecznie wykończyć swoją pracę, i wydoskonalił ją do tego stopnia, o którym mogę wam dać tylko słabe wyobrażenie. Zaczął od ustalenia głównych zasad ataku i obrony, następnie zaś wykazywał, w czym Cohorn zgadza się z tymi zasadami, i udowadniał, że zawsze, ilekroć od tych zasad odchodzi, popada w błędy. Vaubana daleko wyżej stawiał nad Cohornem, wszelako przepowiadał, że po raz drugi zmieni on swój system; jakoż późniejszy czas potwierdził jego zdanie. Wszystkie te argumenty popierała nie tylko uczona teoria, ale nadto szczegóły dotyczące sposobów wznoszenia umocnień i uwzględniające miejscowe warunki, a także kosztorysy i obliczenia matematyczne, niepojęte nawet dla ludzi najbieglejszych w nauce. Ojciec, skończywszy ostatni wiersz swego dzieła, odkrył w nim jeszcze wiele niedokładności, których zrazu nie dostrzegł, cały więc drżący zaniósł rękopis księciu, który nazajutrz oddał mu go mówiąc: - Kochany synowcze, otrzymałeś pierwszeństwo; natychmiast prześlę twoje plany, ty zaś myśl tylko o twoim weselu, które się wkrótce odbędzie. Ojciec w uniesieniu radości padł do nóg księcia i rzekł: - Jaśnie oświecony książę, racz pozwolić przyjechać memu bratu, szczęście moje bowiem nie będzie zupełne, jeżeli go nie uściskam po tak długim rozłączeniu. Książę zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział: - Przewiduję, że Karlos będzie nam suszył głowy wychwalaniami wspaniałości dworu Ludwika XIV, ale ponieważ prosisz mnie o to, poślę więc po niego. Ojciec ucałował ręce księcia i poszedł do swojej narzeczonej. Odtąd nie zajmował się więcej geometrią i miłość zapełniała wszystkie chwile jego życia i władze jego duszy. Tymczasem król, któremu sprawa fortyfikacji leżała na sercu, rozkazał, aby przeczytano i zgłębiono wszystkie plany. Praca mego ojca jednomyślnie została przyjęta. Niebawem ojciec otrzymał list od ministra, w którym ten wyrażał mu najwyższe zadowolenie i z polecenia króla zapytywał, jakim sposobem pragnie być wynagrodzony. W liście skierowanym do księcia minister dawał do zrozumienia, że młody człowiek zapewne mógłby otrzymać stopień pierwszego pułkownika artylerii, gdyby go zażądał. Ojciec zaniósł list księciu, który mu nawzajem swój przeczytał, wszelako oświadczył, że nie ośmieli się nigdy przyjąć stopnia, na który, według swego mniemania, dotąd nie zasłużył, i błagał księcia, aby w jego imieniu chciał odpowiedzieć ministrowi. Książę odmówił mu: - Do ciebie - rzekł - minister pisał i ty powinieneś mu odpowiedzieć. Bez wątpienia minister ma w tym swoje przyczyny, ponieważ zaś w liście do mnie pisanym nazywa cię młodym człowiekiem, zapewne młodość twoja zajęła króla, któremu chce przedstawić własnoręczny list młodzieńca pełnego nadziei. Zresztą, potrafimy napisać ten list bez wielkiej zarozumiałości. To mówiąc książę siadł do stolika i zaczął pisać w te słowa: JWPanie! Zadowolenie JKMości, oświadczone mi przez JWPana, jest nagrodą wystarczającą dla każdego dobrze urodzonego Kastylijczyka. Jednakowoż, ośmielony Jego dobrocią, poważam się upraszać JKMość o potwierdzenie mego małżeństwa z Blanką Velasquez, dziedziczką majątków i tytułów naszego domu. Taka zmiana stanu w niczym nie osłabi mojej gorliwości w służeniu krajowi i monarsze. Zbyt będę szczęśliwy, jeżeli kiedyś przez moją pracę potrafię sobie zasłużyć na godność pierwszego pułkownika artylerii, którą wielu moich przodków z zaszczytem piastowało. JWPana etc. Ojciec podziękował księciu za trud, jaki sobie zadał napisaniem listu, poszedł do siebie, przepisał go słowo w słowo, ale w chwili, gdy miał go podpisywać, usłyszał głos wołający na podwórzu: - Don Karlos przyjechał! Don Karlos przyjechał! - Kto? mój brat? gdzie jest? niech go uściskam! - Racz dokończyć listu, don Henryku - rzekł mu goniec, który miał natychmiast wyjeżdżać do ministra. Ojciec, przepełniony radością z przybycia brata i naglony przez gońca, zamiast "don Henryk", podpisał "don Karlos Velasquez", zapieczętował list i pobiegł przywitać się z bratem. W istocie, obaj bracia czule się uściskali, ale don Karlos, odskakując w tył, zaczął śmiać się na całe gardło i rzekł: - Kochany Henryku, podobny jesteś jak dwie krople wody do Scaramuccia w komedii włoskiej: kreza twoja obejmuje ci podbródek jak miska do golenia brody. Pomimo to kocham cię zawsze. A teraz chodźmy do starego poczciwca. Weszli razem do starego księcia, którego Karlos mało nie udusił w swych uściskach, według zwyczaju panującego wówczas na dworze francuskim, po czym rzekł do niego: - Drogi stryju, poczciwina ambasador dał mi list do ciebie, ale postarałem się zgubić go u mego łaziennika. Zresztą mniejsza o to, Gramont, Roquelaure i wszyscy starzy serdecznie cię całują. - Ależ mój drogi synowcze - przerwał książę - ja nie znam żadnego z tych panów. - Tym gorzej dla ciebie - mówił dalej Karlos - są to bardzo przyjemni ludzie. Ale gdzież jest moja przyszła bratowa? Musiała od tego czasu szalenie wypięknieć. W tej chwili weszła Blanka. Don Karlos zbliżył się do niej poufale i rzekł: - Boska moja bratowo, nasze paryskie zwyczaje pozwalają nam całować piękne kobiety - i to mówiąc pocałował ją w twarz ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu don Henryka, który widywał Blankę otoczoną zawsze orszakiem kobiet i nie ośmielił się nigdy pocałować nawet rąbka jej sukni. Karlos powiedział jeszcze tysiąc niedorzecznych rzeczy, które szczerze zmartwiły don Henryka i zgrozą przejęły starego księcia. Nareszcie stryj rzekł mu surowo: - Idź i przebierz się z twoich podróżnych sukni; tego wieczora mamy u nas bal. Pamiętaj, że co za górami uważają za grzeczność, to u nas uchodzi za zuchwalstwo. - Drogi stryju - odpowiedział Karlos, wcale nie zmieszany - ubiorę się w nowy strój, który Ludwik XIV wymyślił dla swoich dworzan, a wtedy przekonasz się, jak monarcha ten wielki jest w każdym calu. Zamawiam moją piękną kuzynkę do sarabandy; jest to taniec hiszpański, ale zobaczycie, jak Francuzi go wydoskonalili. Po tych słowach Don Karlos wyszedł, nucąc jakąś arię Lullyego. Brat jego, mocno zmartwiony tą lekkomyślnością, chciał uniewinnić go przed księciem i Blanką, ale na próżno, gdyż stary książę zbyt już był do niego uprzedzony, Blanka zaś nie brała mu niczego za złe. Gdy bal się rozpoczął, Blanka ukazała się wystrojona nie po hiszpańsku, ale z francuska. Zdziwiło to wszystkich, chociaż utrzymywała, że dziad jej, ambasador, przysłał jej tę suknię przez don Karlosa. Wszelako tłumaczenie to nie zadowoliło nikogo i zdumienie było ogólne. Don Karlos długo kazał na siebie czekać, nareszcie wszedł, wystrojony wedle zwyczaju przyjętego na dworze Ludwika XIV. Miał na sobie niebieski kaftan, cały haftowany srebrem, szarfę i wypustki z białego, równie ozdobnego atłasu, kołnierz z koronek alensońskich, na koniec niezmiernej wielkości jasną perukę. Strój ten, wspaniały sam przez się, jeszcze świetniejszy się wydawał pośród biednych ubiorów, jakie ostatni nasi królowie z domu austriackiego zaprowadzili w Hiszpanii. Nie noszono już nawet krezy, która cokolwiek przynajmniej dodawała mu wdzięku, i zastąpiono ją prostym kołnierzem, jakiego dziś używają alguacilowie i prawnicy. W istocie, jak to trafnie powiedział don Karlos, ubiór ten zupełnie przypominał strój Scaramuccia. Nasz trzpiot, odróżniający się od młodzieży hiszpańskiej swoim strojem, jeszcze więcej odznaczył się sposobem, jakim wszedł na bal. Zamiast głębokiego ukłonu lub uczynienia komu jakiejkolwiek grzeczności, z przeciwnego końca sali zaczął krzyczeć na muzykantów. - Hola, łotry! uciszcie się! Jeżeli mi będziecie co innego grać jak moją sarabandę, potłukę wam skrzypce na uszach! Następnie rozdał im nuty, które z sobą przyniósł, poszedł po Blankę i wyprowadził ją na środek sali, gdzie mieli razem tańczyć. Mój ojciec przyznaje, że don Karlos tańczył nieporównanie. Blanka zaś, z natury nader zgrabna, przewyższyła tym razem samą siebie. Po skończeniu sarabandy wszystkie damy powstały, aby powinszować Blance wdzięku, z jakim tańczyła. Wszelako, chociaż do niej niby stosowały te grzeczności, przecież ukradkiem spoglądały na Karlosa, jak gdyby chciały mu dać poznać, że jest właściwym przedmiotem ich uwielbienia. Blanka pojęła doskonale ukrytą myśl i tajemne hołdy kobiet podniosły w jej oczach zasługę młodego człowieka. Przez cały czas balu Karlos na chwilę nie opuścił Blanki, a skoro brat jego przybliżał się do nich, mówił mu: - Henryku, mój przyjacielu, idź rozwiązać jakie zadanie algebraiczne, będziesz miał dość czasu nudzić Blankę, jak zostaniesz jej mężem. Blanka niepowstrzymanym śmiechem podniecała te zuchwalstwa i biedny don Henryk, cały zmieszany, odchodził. Gdy dano znak do wieczerzy, Karlos podał rękę Blance i zasiadł z nią przy stole na najwyższym miejscu. Książę zmarszczył brwi, ale don Henryk uprosił go, aby przebaczył na ten raz bratu. Podczas wieczerzy don Karlos opowiadał towarzystwu o uroczystościach wyprawianych przez Ludwika XIV, nade wszystko zaś o balecie pod tytułem "Miłostki na Olimpie", w którym sam monarcha grał rolę słońca, po czym dodał, że pamięta ten balet wybornie i ze Blanka byłaby zachwycająca w roli Diany. Rozdał więc wszystkim role i zanim wstano od stołu, balet Ludwika XIV był już zupełnie ułożony. Don Henryk opuścił bal. Blanka nie spostrzegła nawet jego nieobecności. Nazajutrz z rana mój ojciec poszedł odwiedzić Blankę i zastał ją powtarzającą z Karlosem scenę nowego baletu. Tak upłynęły trzy tygodnie. Książę stawał się coraz kwaśniejszy, Henryk tłumił swoją boleść, Karlos zaś wygadywał niestworzone rzeczy, które damy z towarzystwa uważały za wyrocznie. Obyczaje paryskie i balet Ludwika XIV tak dalece zawróciły głowę Blance, że nie wiedziała, co się koło niej dzieje. Pewnego dnia, przy obiedzie, książę otrzymał depeszę z dworu. Był to list od ministra, zawarty w tych słowach: Jaśnie Oświecony Książę! JKMość, najmiłościwszy nasz pan, zgadza się na małżeństwo córki Twojej z don Karlosem Velasquez, nadto potwierdza mu tytuł granda i mianuje pierwszym pułkownikiem artylerii. Najniższy sługa etc. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zawołał książę w największym gniewie. - Skąd w tym liście wzięło się imię Karlosa, gdy ja Henrykowi przeznaczyłem Blankę za żonę? Mój ojciec prosił księcia, aby raczył cierpliwie go wysłuchać, i rzekł: - Nie wiem, mości książę, jakim sposobem imię Karlosa w tym liście znalazło się zamiast mego, ale jestem pewny, że brat mój wcale się do tego nie mieszał. Ostatecznie, nikt tu nie jest winny i snadź ta zmiana imienia jest zrządzeniem Opatrzności. W istocie, sam książę zapewne raczyłeś już spostrzec, że Blanka nie ma ku mnie żadnej skłonności i że, przeciwnie, wcale nie jest obojętna dla Karlosa. Niechże więc jej ręka, osoba, tytuły i majątek jemu się dostaną. Ja zrzekam się wszystkich moich praw. Książę obrócił się do córki i rzekł: - Blanko! Blanko! Byłabyś istotnie tak lekkomyślna i zdradliwa? Blanka rozpłakała się, zemdlała i na koniec wyznała swoją miłość dla Karlosa. Książę w rozpaczy rzekł do mego ojca: - Drogi Henryku, chociaż brat twój wydarł ci kochankę, nie może jednak pozbawić cię godności pierwszego pułkownika artylerii, do której przyłączę pewną część mego majątku. - Przebacz, książę - odrzekł don Henryk - ale majątek twój w całości należy do twojej córki, co zaś do godności pierwszego pułkownika, król słusznie uczynił, oddając ją memu bratu, gdyż ja w teraźniejszym stanie umysłu nie jestem zdolny piastować ani tego, ani żadnego innego stopnia. Pozwól, książę, abym oddalił się w jakie święte schronienie, u stóp ołtarzy ukoił moją boleść i ofiarował ją temu, który tyle za nas wycierpiał. Mój ojciec opuścił dom księcia i wstąpił do klasztoru kamedułów, gdzie przywdział habit nowicjusza. Don Karlos pojął Bankę, wesele jednak odbyło się bez żadnej świetności. Sam książę nie był na nim obecny. Blanka, wtrąciwszy w rozpacz swojego ojca, martwiła się nieszczęściami, jakich była powodem; Karlos nawet, pomimo zwykłej lekkomyślności, zmieszany był tym powszechnym smutkiem. Wkrótce książę zapadł na podagrę i czując, że niewiele mu pozostaje chwil do życia, posłał do kamedułów, pragnąc raz jeszcze ujrzeć kochanego swego Henryka. Alvarez, marszałek książęcego domu, przybył do klasztoru i wypełnił dane mu polecenie. Kameduli, stosownie do reguły, zabraniającej im mówić, nie odpowiedzieli ani słowa, ale zaprowadzili go do celi Henryka. Alvarez zastał go leżącego na słomie, okrytego łachmanami i przez pół ciała przykutego łańcuchem do ściany. Mój ojciec poznał Alvareza i rzekł: - Przyjacielu, jak ci się podobała sarabanda, którą tańczyłem wczoraj? Sam Ludwik XIV był z niej zadowolony, szkoda tylko, że muzykanci niegodziwie grali. A Blanka co mówi o tym?... Blanka! Blanka!... Nieszczęśliwy, odpowiadaj!... Tu ojciec mój wstrząsnął łańcuchami, zaczął gryźć sobie ręce i wpadł w niepomiarkowany napad szaleństwa. Alvarez wyszedł, zalewając się łzami i opowiedział księciu smutny widok, jaki się jego oczom przedstawił. Nazajutrz podagra weszła księciu w żołądek i zwątpiono o jego życiu. Na chwilę przed śmiercią obrócił się do córki i rzekł: - Blanko! Blanko! Henryk wkrótce się ze mną złączy. Przebaczamy ci - bądź szczęśliwa. Te jego ostatnie słowa wpoiły się w duszę Blanki i zaprawiły ją trucizną wyrzutów. Niebawem wpadła w głęboką melancholię. Młody książę niczego nie szczędził dla rozweselenia swojej małżonki, ale nie mogąc nic wskórać, zostawił ją jej smutkowi. Sprowadził z Paryża sławną zalotnicę, nazwiskiem Lajardin, Blanka zaś oddaliła się do klasztoru. Stopień pierwszego pułkownika artylerii nie był dla niego stosowny, przez jakiś czas starał się go sprawować, ale nie mogąc zaszczytnie pełnić obowiązków, posłał królowi swoją dymisję i prosił go o jaki urząd przy dworze. Król ustanowił go wielkim szatnym koronnym i książę wraz z panną Lajardin przeniósł się do Madrytu. Mój ojciec przepędził u kamedułów trzy lata, podczas których zacni zakonnicy za pomocą najgorliwszych starań i anielskiej cierpliwości przywrócili go na koniec do zdrowia. Następnie udał się do Madrytu i poszedł do ministra. Wprowadzono go do gabinetu, gdzie dygnitarz odezwał się do niego w te słowa: - Sprawa twoja, don Henryku, doszła do wiadomości króla, który mocno rozgniewał się na mnie i na moich urzędników za tę pomyłkę. Szczęściem, posiadałem jeszcze twój list z podpisem don Karlosa. Oto go jeszcze mam; racz mi teraz powiedzieć, dlaczego nie podpisałeś własnego imienia. Mój ojciec wziął list, poznał swoje pismo i rzekł: - Przypominam sobie, że w chwili gdy podpisywałem ten list, doniesiono mi o przybyciu mego brata; radość doznana z tego powodu była zapewne przyczyną mojej pomyłki. Wszelako nie błąd ten winienem oskarżać o moje nieszczęścia. Gdyby nawet patent na pułkownika był wydany na moje nazwisko, nie byłbym w stanie piastować tej godności. Dziś odzyskałem dawne siły umysłu i czuję się zdolny do pełnienia obowiązków, jakie JKMość wówczas mi naznaczał. - Drogi Henryku - odparł minister - projekty fortyfikacji wpadły w wodę, a my na dworze nie zwykliśmy odświeżać zapomnianych rzeczy. Mogę ci ofiarować jedynie posadę komendanta Ceuty. W tej chwili mam to tylko miejsce do rozporządzenia. Jeżeli zechcesz je przyjąć, musisz odjechać, nie widząc się z królem. Wyznaję, że urząd ten nie odpowiada twoim zdolnościom, nadto pojmuję, że w twoim wieku przykro jest osiedlać się na opuszczonej afrykańskiej skale. - Właśnie ta ostatnia przyczyna - odrzekł ojciec - sprawia, iż upraszam o udzielenie mi tego miejsca. Spodziewam się, że porzucając Europę, wymknę się losowi, który mnie prześladuje. W drugiej części świata stanę się innym człowiekiem i pod wpływem przyjaźniejszych gwiazd odzyskam szczęście i spokój. Ojciec mój, otrzymawszy nominację, zajął się przygotowaniami do podróży, wsiadł na okręt w Algeciras i szczęśliwie wylądował w Ceucie. Cały przejęty radością, stanął na obcej ziemi z uczuciem, jakiego doświadcza żeglarz, gdy staje w porcie po straszliwej burzy. Nowy komendant usiłował naprzód dokładnie poznać swoje obowiązki, nie tylko po to, żeby móc je spełniać, ale żeby je spełniać w miarę możności jak najlepiej; co zaś do fortyfikacji, nad tymi nie potrzebował pracować, Ceuta bowiem przez samo swoje położenie przedstawiała dostateczną obronę przeciw napadom berberyjskim. Natomiast wszystkie siły swego umysłu zwrócił ku polepszeniu losu załogi i mieszkańców oraz pomnożeniu przyjemności ich życia. Sam odrzucił wszelkie materialne korzyści, jakimi zwykle nie gardził żaden z poprzedzających go dowódców. Cała osada ubóstwiała go też za to postępowanie. Oprócz tego ojciec troskliwie opiekował się więźniami stanu, powierzonymi jego straży, i często zbaczał z surowej drogi przepisów, bądź to ułatwiając im przesyłki listów do rodzin, bądź też nastręczając im rozmaite rozrywki. Gdy wszystko w Ceucie szło już wedle należytego porządku, ojciec znowu wziął się do pracy nad naukami ścisłymi. Dwaj bracia Bernouili napełniali wówczas uczony świat odgłosem swych sprzeczek. Mój ojciec nazywał ich żartobliwie Eteoklesem i Polinikiem, w duszy jednak szczerze był nimi zajęty. Często mieszał się do walki, przesyłając bezimienne pisma, które jednemu z dwóch stronnictw dostarczały niespodziewanych posiłków. Gdy wielkie zagadnienie izoperymetryczne przedstawiono pod roztrząśnienie czterech najznakomitszych europejskich geometrów, ojciec mój przesłał im metody analizy, które to można uważać za arcydzieła pomysłowości; ale nikt nie przypuścił, żeby autor chciał zachować incognito, i przypisywano je raz jednemu, to znów drugiemu bratu. Mylono się, ojciec mój lubił nauki, nie zaś sławę, jaką one przynoszą. Doznane nieszczęścia uczyniły go dzikim i bojaźliwym. Jakub Bernouilli umarł w chwili, gdy miał odnieść stanowcze zwycięstwo, plac boju został się przy jego bracie. Mój ojciec wiedział dobrze, że ów brat popełnia błąd, uwzględniając dwa tylko pierwiastki w liniach krzywych, wszelako nie chciał przedłużać walki, która niepokoiła cały uczony świat. Tymczasem Mikołaj Bernouilli nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć, wypowiedział wojnę margrabiemu de L'Hospital, roszcząc prawo do wszystkich jego odkryć, w kilka zaś lat potem uderzył nawet na Newtona. Przedmiotem tych nowych waśni był rachunek nieskończoności, który Leibniz wynalazł był w tym samym czasie co i Newton i który Anglicy podnieśli do godności sprawy narodowej. Tym sposobem ojciec mój przepędził najpiękniejsze lata swego życia na przypatrywaniu się z daleka tym wielkim walkom, w których najznakomitsze ówczesne umysły stawały do boju z bronią tak ostrą, na jaką tylko geniusz ludzki może się zdobyć. Jednakże przy zamiłowaniu swoim do nauk ścisłych wcale nie zaniedbywał innych gałęzi umiejętności. Na skałach Ceuty znajdowało się mnóstwo zwierząt morskich, które w naturze swej nader zbliżają się do roślin i stanowią przejście między dwoma tymi królestwami. Mój ojciec miał ich zawsze kilka pozamykanych w słojach i z upodobaniem obserwował cudowność ich organizmów. Oprócz tego zgromadził wyczerpujący zbiór dzieł starożytnych dziejopisarzów; zaopatrzył się w ten zbiór, aby poprzeć dowodami, wyciągniętymi z faktów, zasady prawdopodobieństwa, wyłożone przez Bernouilliego w jego dziele pod tytułem Ars coniectandi. Tak więc mój ojciec, żyjąc tylko myślą, przechodząc kolejno z badania do rozmyślania, prawie nigdy nie wychodził z domu; nadto, dzięki nieustannemu natężeniu umysłu, zapomniał o tej strasznej epoce swego życia, w której nieszczęścia przywaliły jego rozum. Czasami jednak serce domagało się swoich praw, co zwykle działo się nad wieczorem, gdy umysł był już zmęczony całodzienną pracą. Wtedy, nie przyzwyczajony szukać rozrywek poza domem, wstępował na belweder, spoglądał na morze i widnokrąg, opierający się z dala na ciemnym pasku brzegów Hiszpanii. Widok ten przypominał mu dni sławy i szczęścia, gdy kochany przez rodzinę, ubóstwiany przez kochankę, poważany przez najznakomitszych w kraju mężów, z duszą rozpłomienioną młodzieńczym zapałem, rozjaśnioną światłem dojrzałego wieku, oddychał wszystkimi uczuciami stanowiącymi rozkosz życia i zagłębiał się nad badaniem prawd przynoszących zaszczyt umysłowi ludzkiemu. Później wspominał brata, który porwał mu kochankę, majątek, godność i zostawił go obłąkanego na garści słomy. Czasami chwytał za skrzypce i grał nieszczęsną sarabandę, która zjednała Karlosowi serce Blanki. Na głos tej muzyki zalewał się łzami i wtedy dopiero czul ulgę w sercu. Tak przepędził piętnaście lat. Pewnego dnia królewski namiestnik Ceuty, pragnąc widzieć się z moim ojcem, wszedł do niego wieczorem i zastał go pogrążonego w zwykłej tęsknocie. Pomyślawszy przez chwilę, rzekł: - Kochany nasz komendancie, racz posłuchać z uwagą kilku moich słów. Jesteś nieszczęśliwy, cierpisz, nie jest to tajemnicą, wszyscy o tym wiemy, i moja córka wie to także. Miała pięć lat, gdy przybyłeś do Ceuty, i odtąd nie minął jeden dzień, żeby nie słyszała ludzi mówiących o tobie z uwielbieniem, gdyż w istocie jesteś bóstwem opiekuńczym naszej małej osady. Często mówiła do mnie: "Kochany nasz komendant dlatego tak cierpi, że nikt nie podziela jego zmartwień". - Don Henryku, daj się namówić, przyjdź do nas, to cię więcej rozerwie aniżeli to ciągłe rachowanie wałów morskich. Mój ojciec pozwolił zaprowadzić się do Inezy de Cadanza, ożenił się z nią w sześć miesięcy potem, w dziesięć zaś po ich małżeństwie ja przyszedłem na świat. Gdy słaba moja osoba ujrzała światło słoneczne, ojciec wziął mnie na ręce i wznosząc oczy ku niebu, rzekł: - O niezmierzona potęgo, posiadająca nieskończoność za wykładnik, ostatni wyrazie wszystkich rosnących postępów - Boże wielki - oto jeszcze jedno czułe stworzenie rzucone w przestrzeń; jeżeli jednak ma być tak nieszczęśliwe, jak jego ojciec, niech raczej dobroć twoja napiętnuje je znakiem odejmowania. Skończywszy tę modlitwę, ojciec uściskał mnie z radością, mówiąc: - Nie, biedne moje dziecię, nie będziesz tak nieszczęśliwe, jak twój ojciec, przysięgam na święte imię Boga, że nigdy nie każę uczyć cię matematyki, natomiast wyćwiczysz się w sarabandzie, baletach Ludwika XIV i wszystkich niedorzecznościach i zuchwalstwach, o jakich gdziekolwiek usłyszę. Po tych słowach ojciec oblał mnie rzewnymi łzami i oddał akuszerce. Proszę was teraz, abyście raczyli zwrócić uwagę na dziwne moje przeznaczenie. Ojciec przysięga, że nigdy nie będę uczył się matematyki, natomiast będę umiał tańczyć. Tymczasem dzieje się zupełnie przeciwnie. Dziś posiadam głębokie wiadomości w naukach ścisłych, nigdy zaś nie mogłem nauczyć się, nie mówię sarabandy, która dziś już nie jest w zwyczaju, ale żadnego innego tańca. W istocie, nie pojmuję, jakim sposobem można spamiętać figury kontredansa. Żadna z nich nie tworzy się z jednego ogniska ani też podług stale przyjętych zasad, żadna nie może być przedstawiona przez formułę i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakim sposobem znajdują się ludzie, którzy wszystkie umieją na pamięć. Gdy tak don Pedro Velasquez rozpowiadał nam swoje przygody, naczelnik Cyganów wszedł do jaskini i rzekł, że sprawy hordy wymagają śpiesznego wyruszenia w podróż i zapuszczenia się w pasmo Alpuhary. - Dzięki Najwyższemu! - odparł kabalista. - Tym sposobem prędzej jeszcze ujrzymy Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza, ponieważ zaś nie wolno mu odpoczywać, przeto uda się z nami w pochód i tym więcej skorzystamy z rozmowy. Widział on bardzo wiele rzeczy, niepodobna zaś mieć więcej od niego doświadczenia. Następnie naczelnik Cyganów odwrócił się do Velasqueza i rzekł: - Ty zaś, senor, czy zechcesz pójść z nami, czy też wolisz, aby ci dodano straż, która przeprowadzi cię do najbliższego miasta? Velasquez zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział: - Zostawiłem niektóre ważne papiery przy łóżku, na którym onegdaj zasnąłem, zanim obudziłem się pod szubienicą, gdzie mnie znalazł senor, który jest kapitanem w gwardii wallońskiej. Racz łaskawie posłać do Venta Quemada. Jeżeli nie odzyskam moich papierów, nie mam po co jechać dalej i muszę powracać do Ceuty. Przez ten czas, jeżeli pozwolisz, mogę podróżować z wami. - Wszyscy moi ludzie są na pańskie rozkazy - rzekł Cygan - natychmiast poślę kilku do venty, złączą się z nami na pierwszym noclegu. Zebrano namioty, ruszyliśmy w pochód i ujechawszy cztery mile, roztasowaliśmy się na nocleg na jakimś pustym wierzchołku góry. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie